Winter Paradise or so they thought
by Pink Leopard
Summary: Joey and Mai are caught in a snowstorm. They stay at Joey's house til the storm dies down only to find... THEY'RE SNOWED IN AND CAN'T GET OUT!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh blah blah blah please don't sue me. I really don't have anything of great importance to me. except my cat. **hugglez kitty**  
  
I want to know if anyone finds this interesting. so please tell me what you think! If no one likes this I'll discontinue.  
  
anyway. on with the fic!  
Winter Paradise (or so they thought)  
  
By: Pink Leopard  
  
Prologue  
  
Joey stared out the window. Clouds formed, blocking the sun. It's gonna rain alright, he thought, placing his forehead on the cold glass. What a perfect way to end a bad day. A song played over and over in his head. He silently mouthed the song. Every word seemed to hit him hard, even if it was one of his favourite songs. He began to sing quietly under his breath. "Did you think that I would cry. on the phone. Do you know what it's like. to be alone. I'll find someone new."  
  
Joey shook his head. Get a hold of yourself, man! He opened the window and looked out. The air was cold enough for a snowstorm. No matter how much he felt like yelling and cussing, he didn't (Mrs. Okonoya wouldn't have appreciated her children hearing things like that). Snowflakes, instead of raindrops, started to fall from the sky. The light flakes falling on his skin made him shiver. "Maybe this isn't so bad. Maybe it's s'posed to be this way." 


	2. A Walk down the Streets

Disclaimer: see prologue.  
  
THANKYS FOR THE REVIEWS! ^_^ They were very appreciated! And for those of you who are wondering why Joey's so depressed. you'll find out soon enough.  
  
Winter Paradise (or so they thought) By: Pink Leopard  
  
Chapter 1: A Walk down the Streets  
  
Mai walked down the street, her hands shoved into her pockets. Frustration was building up inside of her. That jerk! That asshole! Who the hell does he think he is?! Small snowflakes covered her hair. She stopped underneath a lamppost and kicked a small rock across the street. I swear. when I get my hands on him I'll. She stopped herself. Wow, okay Mai breath. she told herself. Andrew's an asshole and he's never going to change. You just got to apologize to. She shook her head. "He's just a kid, Mai. Keep telling yourself he's just a kid." She looked up to the flakes falling from the sky. And so am I.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Joey pulled his head back inside the window. The cool air was refreshing and it had calmed him down a lot. His mind was still loaded with thoughts of the day. Maybe I should take a walk, he thought. He was alone in the house anyway. His parents were working late and wouldn't be back until late at night and his sister had gone over to a friend's house. He left his room and climbed down the stairs. He put on his green jacket and walked out the door. A gust of wind came up from underneath him and blew at his face. It was like shards of ice were stabbing at his cheeks. But it felt nice. Maybe I should do this more often, he thought. He began walking down the street. He walked slowly, almost dragging his feet along. It was getting colder by the minute. He passed by Mrs. Okonoya's kids playing in they're front yard. They were watching the snowflakes fall in awe. He smiled as he passed by. He remembered when he felt like that, when the world held such wonders. Things are so different now, he thought, still, the snow hasn't changed. He pulled the collar of his coat up to his cheeks. The cold as still nipping at him. Several snowflakes had found their way into his hair. He didn't mind though, his head did need to cool off. Children were running in the park and trying to catch falling snowflakes on their tongues. With his mood lighting, he smiled. He spotted Tristan and Téa walking down the street, hand in hand. He winced, remembering how he lost his chance within seconds of his confession. He pretended not to notice them (as they didn't seem to notice him at all (which is kinda hard not to)) and continued his walk. His mood had declined once again as he turned into the park. He sat down on an icy bench and closed his eyes. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Mai turned the corner, away from the lamppost. Her pace quickened as she headed down the street. She wandered into the park mindlessly. She sat under a tree in the fresh snow. It was cold, but she didn't care. She felt so guilty, even though it wasn't her fault. She started swearing at the snow, substituting it for Andrew. Children gasped and people passing by gave her glares and dirty looks. "What are you looking at?" she'd mutter to herself. In three seconds Andrew had single-handedly ruined her social life. She felt especially bad for Joey. The poor kid... I-again she stopped herself. "He's just a kid... He's just a kid..." She looked down at her watch. It was still early in the afternoon. It felt like three whole lifetimes had passed before the end of school. If you stop thinking about it, Mai, it will go away... She stood up and wiped the snow off her bottom. She looked around. Sitting on a bench, she saw Joey. He looked as if she was sleeping. You really should apologize to him... it's the right thing to do after all... She quickly made her way over to the bench. She paused for a second and took a deep breath. Then she walked up right beside him and looked down. "Hey Joey" she said. Joey almost jumped out of his socks when he heard Mai's voice. He looked up at her, shocked that she was even talking to someone as low class as him. He gathered himself and simply said, "What do you want?" Mai lowered her head. "I'm sorry about what happened after school today... Andrew had no right to speak for me... and he had no right to say that to you..." Joey saw the regretful look in her eyes. "That's okay, Mai," he said, giving her a warm smile. "I didn't think you would say something that low. We still friends?" Mai looked back up at him. She nodded, "Of course." Joey's grin grew wider. Another gust of wind blew, sending several flakes their way. Mai shielded her face. The snow was coming down harder. Joey looked up to the sky. The light shower was now turning a storm ((dun dun DUN!)). Little bits of ice were included with it, which stung their faces. "Mai, were do you live?" Joey asked. Mai gave him a funny look. "The other side of town, why?" ((don't that just happen way to often?)) Joey looked around. "I don't think you'll be able to make it without turning into an ice cube. Follow me." Mai didn't ask questions. If you were being offered shelter from a storm, for god's sake take it! She followed Joey as best she could, considering she could only see a few feet in front of her. Before she knew, she was being lead into a house. Joey shut the door behind them and let out a heavy sigh. Mai shook the snow out of her hair. She was freezing and the snow was melting from the heat, making her wet. Joey took off his jacket and looked at her. "If you want, I could lend you some clothes. You and my sister are probably the same size." Mai smiled. "Okay... sure Joey." 


	3. Change of Pants

Disclaimer: see page one.  
  
A/N: ^_^ thanks for the reviews guys! -_-; I am well aware that Mai and Serenity aren't the same size. It was for the plot. ^_^ anywho on with the fic!  
  
Winter Paradise (or so they thought) By: Pink Leopard  
  
Chapter 2: Change of Pants  
  
Mai looked at herself in the mirror in Joey's bedroom. She was wearing a blue sweater and pair of jeans, both belonging to Joey. Of course, as you might have guessed, Mai did not fit into Serenity's clothes. They were quite small around the chest and the hips. She looked over the sweater. On her it was baggy, but on Joey, it would've been a bit tight, outlining his masculine figure. 'Bet it'd look real sexy on him.' she thought. She mentally kicked herself. "He's just a kid. He just a kid. He's just a kid."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Joey couldn't keep still. He was pacing all over the living room. Every time he sat down he'd get right back up. His insides were all mangled and he felt like he was going to throw up. He waited patiently for Mai to come out of him room. He didn't know what he'd do when she did though; he just wanted to see her again, ((which was like three minutes ago but who cares)). When Mai did come out of the room, she simply looked at Joey, and then she turned to the window. All you could see was the snow coming down hard and fast. While Mai was staring out the window, Joey took this opportunity to look over Mai. The clothes were way too baggy for her, and she looked pretty uncomfortable. The pants hung low on her hips and the shirt was threatening to fall over her shoulder. Mai caught Joey staring at her and gave him a nice hard glare. A sweat drop formed at the side of Joey's head. He checked his watch. It was 10:37 ((wow times flies!)). He looked over to Mai. He wanted so much to tell her how he felt. He decided right then and there that he was, right now. Joey watched her sit down on the couch. She lowered her head and stared at the ground. Joey had never seen Mai act this way. 'She... she looks guilty', he thought. 'I can't turn back now. I'm going to tell her and that's that'. He moved over and sat in front of Mai. He stared up into her big violet eyes. "Mai..." he said, giving her a warm smile. Mai's eyes widened and a sweat drop formed at the side of her face. 'She looks so cute', he thought. 'I just wanna reach over and-' Joey's face went pale. Mai gave him a quizzical look. "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!" Joey got up and dashed out of the room. Mai just sat there, staring down the hallway.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Joey paced around the laundry room. "Why did this have to happen now!?" He banged his head on the wall. "Oh well... I guess I'm gonna hafta change my pants..." He kneeled next to the dryer and started searching.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry it's so damn short. -_-; I had a big writers block and couldn't really think of anything. Don't worry. The next chapter will be longer... maybe... 


	4. A Series of Unexpected Events

Disclaimer: see page one  
  
A/N: Sorry that last chapter was so short... and plain odd... so please don't throw breakdancing multicoloured jellyfish at me ((that means you too Mawee!)).  
  
Winter Paradise (or so they thought) By: Pink Leopard  
  
Chapter 3: A Series of Unexpected Events  
  
After a few minutes, Joey found a pair of the same LA blue jeans ((because he buys the same LA blue jeans from the same store in the same city on the same day every year that he's out to the same city to the same store where he buys the same LA blue jeans that he wears every single day! O_O;;; I'm gonna shut up now)). He made his way back down the hall to the living room. When he got back, he found Mai sleeping on the couch. 'She looks so cute when she's like that", he thought. He went upstairs to his room and picked up a blanket. He came back down and placed it over her. He smiled and laid down on the carpet beside the couch and went to sleep.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Mai felt the warmth of the blanket over her. She slowly opened her eyes. The room was still dark. She checked her watch. It was 10:49 am. Mai raised an eyebrow. She got up and almost tripped over Joey. She looked down at him. 'Hn... just what does he think he's doing?' She stepped over him and moved over to the window. She opened the curtains and gasped. The window was covered in snow. She hit the window to make the snow fall, but it didn't budge. She realized that the snow went pass the window. Mai shook her head. 'This can't be happening...' Mai screamed. Joey sprang up from the floor. "M-Mai... what's wrong?" he asked. Mai turned to him. "WE'RE SNOWED IN!" Joey's eyes widened when he saw the window. 'This is both good and bad', he thought, smiling inside. He suddenly realized it was very cold. He rubbed his arms. "I'll be right back, Mai, I'm gonna check the heater" Joey walked back to the laundry room. It was cold inside the laundry room too. He touched the heater ((which you shouldn't do because you could get burned, I should know...)). It was ice cold. The heater had frozen over last night. 'That's what you get for installing a heater on the outside wall, Dad...'  
  
*~*~*  
  
Mai paced around the living room with the blanket over her shoulders. She too had noticed the change in temperature. All of a sudden, the phone rang. She quickly located the phone on the side table and picked up the receiver. She held it up to her ear and answered. "Hello?" she said, coolly. There was a pause from the other end. Then came a familiar voice. "M-Mai? Mai Valentine? Is that you?" said a voice from the other end. Mai's eyes widened. "Tristan Taylor?!" Mai yelled into the phone. A wince was heard from the other end. "Jeez, Mai... you don't hafta yell!" Tristan shouted. Mai ignored him. "So what do you want?" she asked, nonchalantly. "First tell me why you're in Joey's house?" Mai rolled her eyes. "I got caught in a snowstorm" she replied. Snickering was heard from the other end. If Tristan was standing there, his ass was grass and she was the lawnmower. "What's so funny?" Mai asked, irritated. "Nothing... Can I talked to Joey?" Just then Joey walked back into the living room, now wearing a sweatshirt. Mai gave him a small smile. "The phone's for you..." she said, handing him the receiver. Joey took it and held it up to his ear. "Um... H'llo?" he said, looking at Mai's expression. Her eyes were glued on the phone, as if she wanted to burn a hole in it with her eyes. "Hey, Joey! It's me, Tristan!" Joey smiled a bit. "Oh hi, Tristan" he said. There was loud snickering coming from the other end. "Tristan... what's so funny?" asked, annoyed. "Have you done anything naughty, Joey?" asked Tristan. Joey's eye's widened. "What the hell are you talking about?!" Joey was blushing furiously. "Don't try to play dumb. I mean come on. You're snowed in with Mai! Don't tell me you haven't gotten laid!" Tristan said. He must of said it loud enough because Mai turned her head and was now giving Joey, or the phone, a death glare. A sweat drop formed at the side of Joey's face. "Listen, Tristan... I don't wanna talk about this..." Joey said, a bit stressed. "You kno-" The phone went dead. "H-Hello? Tristan? You still there?" he uttered into the receiver. Nothing. Only the sound of his own voice was heard. He placed the phone back on the hook. "The phone's dead" he said plainly. Mai grinned. "Well this is turning out to be a fine day isn't it?" she said, sarcastically. She shot Joey a glare. "So... Tristan was being himself, right?" Mai asked, still glaring at him a bit. Joey nodded, still blushing. Mai let out a giggle. "I've never seen you blush, Joey. You look cute when you do though" That made Joey go even redder. Mai checked her watch again. 12:09. Joey looked down at his own watch ((YAY! They all have watches!)). 'Man, am I hungry' he thought. He looked back at Mai. "Would you like something to eat?" he asked her. Mai nodded. "That would be nice," she said, finally giving him a smile. Joey went to the light switch and flicked it on. The light wouldn't come on. "The power's out," he said, "that means... the stove won't come on... and neither will the microwave..." Mai slouched back into the couch. "Perfect..." she said, rolling her eyes. A few minutes later they were sitting down at the counter, eating their PB+J sandwiches.  
  
A/N: well there's ch. 3... I hoped you liked it, it will continue, but please, no more breakdancing multicoloured jellyfish... PLEASE! 


	5. What am I Afraid of?

Disclaimer: see page one  
  
A/N: GOMEN NASAII!!!!!!! I'm so bad! I haven't written in a week... that's not normal... I promise I'll make it up to you! You just have to be patient with me... Again... gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen!  
  
Winter Paradise (or so they thought) By: Pink Leopard  
  
Chapter 4: What am I so Afraid Of?  
  
Joey peered over the rim of his cards. He saw the annoyed look on Mai's face. He laid down his cards. "Strait flush" he said, with one of his famous grins. He reached for the pile when Mai stopped him. "Nice one Joey" she said, laying down her cards. "Royal flush, hands off" Mai said, smirking. Joey groaned, he just lost his watch ((NOOOO!)). Mai placed the watch in her pocket and stood up. She looked out the window (('cause she's in Joey's room, which is on the second floor of course)). The snow was still just above the first story window. Mai let out a sigh. "I'm going downstairs. It's kinda chilly up here," she said, rubbing her arms. Joey nodded. "You comin'?" Joey shook his head. "I'm just gonna stay here for a bit" he said, grinning as usual. "Okay..." Mai walked out of the room and down the stairs. Joey looked out this time. 'Snow', he thought, 'nothing but snow'. The snow wasn't going away either. The big dump they got last night would take a while to melt. Joey counted on his fingers. 'The heater's frozen over, the power has gone out, the phone lines are dead and you're stuck with the girl you love. And you, you haven't even told her yet...' Joey let out a big sigh. This was going to take some time. He left his room and went downstairs to check on Mai.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Mai was sitting down on the couch with her blanket wrapped around her. She had started a fire in the fireplace and was now enjoying the warm feeling of the fire's heat against her cold cheeks. Her thoughts kept wandering off and thinking about Joey. 'He's just a kid, Mai... keep telling yourself that... It's for the best anyways...' She turned around to find Joey standing at the bottom of the stairs. He had been so nice to her since she came and she didn't know why. This was too confusing for her. No one was ever this nice to her without wanting something in return ((Simpsons esc... I know, I know... I'm so bad)). 'So that's what he wants', she thought. 'But it's Joey... that's the last thing on his mind...' Joey was still standing by the stairs. 'Breathe, Joey. You can do this!' He nonchalantly walked up to the couch and sat down. "You feeling alright, Mai?" he asked. Mai didn't know what to make of it. "I'm fine... Why do you ask?" Joey shrugged. "It's just a question, Mai, no need to get all suspicious" Joey replied. Mai sighed and stared down at her feet. Joey took a deep breath. His insides were all mangled again ((or, if you wish, he felt like he was going to toss his cookies)). He had to tell her. He had to tell her now, at the moment. He notice Mai had left the radio on ((which is battery operated btw)). In the background the sounds of Less Than Jake were heard. The song that was playing didn't exactly help him loosen up either. "I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of? Afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for-" Joey tried to block it out, but the words still rang in his head. 'What am I so afraid of?' he thought. He turned to Mai. "Mai... there's something I need to tell you..." he said, staring right into her big purple eyes. Mai blinked and gave him another one of her quizzical looks. Joey took another deep breath. He wanted to get it over with, but he didn't want to tell at the same time. What would happen if he did tell her? Would she accept him? Would she reject him? Or would she just laugh at him? He didn't know the answer, but he was eager to find out. "Mai... I... I..." he started. He closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them, Mai was still there, staring right back at him. 'Okay, you've confirmed one thing... this definitely not a dream' he thought. "Mai... I..." he started again. Joey found himself leaning closer. He couldn't help himself, he wanted to let her know, anyway possible ((this is where the raging hormones come in...)). Mai found that she was leaning right into the couch. She couldn't pull her eyes away from his big auburn ones; she was caught in his gaze. She couldn't hear the little voice at the back of her head yelling 'HE'S JUST A KID'. She ignored it. She pushed it away, to the dark corner of her mind. They were about six inches apart when Joey stopped. She could feel his warm breaths against her cold flesh. He smiled and whispered "I love you..." He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side. He brushed his lips against hers, enveloping her in a warm kiss. Mai wrapped her arms around him, as the kiss went deeper and deeper ((don't expect too... note the rating... see?)). In the background, Less Than Jake was still playing, the same song, because the radio DJ accidentally left it on repeat.  
  
A/N: was that ok? I **FINALLY** got to the romance part. Well it was about time though... I was wondering when I'd get to it. Please R+R! I'll be waiting... mweheheh... 


	6. He's Not a Kid Well Maybe

Disclaimer: see page one  
  
A/N: HUGE delay on this chapter... gomen... I've been quite busy and haven't updated for a while. I regret this will be the last chapter 'cause I'm running out of ideas... Well... enjoy this last chapter!  
  
Winter Paradise (or so they thought)  
  
by: Pink Leopard  
  
Chapter 5: He's Not a Kid... Well Maybe...  
  
A few people walked on the sidewalk of the quiet street. One of them walked up to a house and peeped into a window (peeping Tom... People deserve their privacy...). The person snickered in his throat.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Mai woke up, though she kept her eyes shut. A question tugged at the back of her mind. 'Was that a dream?... It had to be... I'm sure of it...' She shrugged it off and snuggled into what she thought was the side of the couch. 'After all... he's just a kid... right?' She felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She froze. She wasn't quite sure what was happening. She opened her eyes. She found a pair of auburn ones staring right back at her. Joey smiled held her closer, propping his head above hers. Mai grabbed the fabric of his sweatshirt and buried her face into it. He loosened his embrace and stared into her big purple eyes. 'He not a kid,' she thought, 'no... he's Joey Wheeler...' (wow that sounds corny... please don't blame me... I'm still half asleep...). They suddenly heard a knock on the window. They both jumped off the couch and stood practically a mile apart from each other (okay... it's more like six feet). They looked at each other nervously, then looked at the window. Tristan stood in front of it. He had a mile wide grin on his face. Joey grimaced at him and ran out the door. Mai just stood there. 'The snow MELTED?!' was the only thought going through her head. She too walked out the door and looked out on the world. There was still large amounts of snow everywhere, but not so much that you couldn't walk down the street. In the front yard she saw Yugi, Téa Bakura standing there as if they had nothing better to do (yes that is possible). Joey was rubbing snow into Tristan's face, who was franticly apologizing. Mai snickered to herself. 'I guess Joey is a kid... screw you voice' she thought, forgetting all about the little voice in her head. She ran up to Tristan and helped Joey rub snow in Tristan face, while the others... just kind off stood there.  
  
A/N: and this concludes this fic. That was a short chapter. ^_^; I'll be waiting to hear what you think! R+R PLEASE! 


End file.
